


Inarizushi

by EvilMuffins



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Hand Feeding, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 20:48:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11494467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilMuffins/pseuds/EvilMuffins
Summary: Akira takes Yusuke's failure to feed himself properly into his own hands.





	Inarizushi

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wrote this snippet for an anon meme before holding onto it for a bit, hoping to shoehorn it into a larger story. It's just not going to happen, though *shrug emoji*

“Yusuke…? …Hey, Yusuke?” Akira waved a hand in front of his boyfriend’s face; however, the other boy was far too engrossed in his current masterpiece to pay him any mind beyond a slight frown of concentration as he continued his fit of furious brushwork.

Akira was, of course, all for creativity, but Yusuke had been at this now for the better part of the day, once again not affording himself any time at all to eat, even though Akira had offered to pay for lunch.

It was time to take matters into his own hands- quite literally, in fact. Reaching into the bento box he had set on the table, he selected a piece from it. “Here- inarizushi,” he explained, holding the item flat on his palm before Yusuke’s mouth, as if trying to tempt a skittish woodland creature. “Futaba picked it out, trying to be cute, I guess.”

Without a word, eyes still fixed on the canvas, Yusuke accepted the morsel, opening his mouth wide, taking one bite, then another. Before long his teeth were scrapping Akira’s palm, tongue tracing his life-line as Yusuke discovered an errant grain of rice, sending a shiver along Akira’s spine.

If he played his cards right, maybe Yusuke would be in the mood to do other things with his mouth once the painting was completed.


End file.
